(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved latch lock, and more particularly to one that opens or closes a door without deadlocking it.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, the thickness of a door panel in an average home is in a given specification, there are the cases that the thickness may vary depending on the design or manufacturing error. However, door latch locks generally available in the market are designed in a fixed specification. That is, the combination of a latch bolt with a front body and a rear body are provided in a fixed dimension that prevents from proper adjustment as required. Accordingly, the variance in the thickness of the door panel usually frustrates the installation of the latch lock.